


you don’t need to win, you need a win

by ElijahDarling



Series: Ten Week Countdown to Season Two [1]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Good Omens, Episode: Pilot, F/M, Ten Week Countdown to Season Two, inspired by Jill’s line in the Pilot, we’re in the endgame guys, ”he’s not the enemy. He’s the adversary”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: “Roger is leaning against a tree next to her bench. She doesn’t know his last name at the moment, but she knows him of old.”Good Omens-ish version of Jill and Roger.





	you don’t need to win, you need a win

**Author's Note:**

> Ten Week Countdown!!!!!!
> 
> See you in 2019, peeps.

“Funny, to see you on their side.” Roger is leaning against a tree next to her bench. She doesn’t know his last name at the moment, but she knows him of old.

“The adversary. It’s been awhile.”

“What happened to good old fashioned charity work? Feeding the poor, tending sick children, blah blah blah - you bed down with villains now instead?”

Jill presses her lips into a condescending smile in return. “Don’t you wish?”

It is late in the 1800s, and there’s an angel in the courtroom defending the worst of His children. 

Roger has always been of the curious sort. He’s also been known to have a sense of humor. He assumes the side of the righteous, and faces off against his dearest enemy.


End file.
